Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a memory technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory system and a memory physical layer interface of the same.
Description of Related Art
Along with the advancement of the performance of the processor, the memory technology needs to be developed to increase the speed of the memory devices as well. Take the double data rate synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR SDRAM) as an example, the data processing speed supported by the DDR SDRAM is up to 3 Gbps. The clock cycle time is far smaller than the clock tree delay time of the memory physical layer circuit. The small clock cycle time results in the difficulties of the design of the memory physical layer circuit.
As a result, what is needed is a memory system and a memory physical layer interface of the same to increase the accuracy and the operation efficiency.